Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11)
'Contain Spoilers! View at your own risk! ' 'Welcome to UHC Season 11! ' Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore is a gamemode originally created by Guude and the group Mindcrack. In UHC mode, health does not regenerate, you must use a golden apple, golden head, or instant health potion. In addition, ghasts drop gold ingots, rather than ghast tears, so players cannot brew regeneration potion. In this season of UHC, the 21 participants will be playing in a 2500x2500 arena where horses are disabled. We're using a custom plugin for UHC that automatically disables PvP for the first 20 minutes and displays episode timers. This season began on December 16, 2014 - present. Custom plugin and hosting provided by ZestPlaysMC (https://www.youtube.com/user/ZestPlayzMC ) . Intro created by FinsGraphics (https://www.youtube.com/user/FinsGraphics ). Participants *Bayani *Dfield *8BitHomo (Dylan) *Finsgraphics (Fin) *Grapeapplesauce (Grape) *GraserMC (Graser) *Huahwi *JWingWangWong (JWong) *FollowKevn (Kevin) *Kiingtong (Kiing) *Minecraft4Meh (MC4Meh) *MrMitch361 (MrMitch) *PatClone (Pat) *Pokediger1 (Poke) *RumbleCrumble (Rumble) *Strauberryjam (Straub) *TheCampingRusher (Rusher) *Talekio *Tofuugaming (Tofuu) *ThatOneTomahawk (Tomahawk) *Tybzi Elimination Trivia *This season introduced: 8BitHomo (Dylan), RumbleCrumble (Rumble), and Huahwi. **Initially, Huahwi was suppose to appear during S7, but couldn't due to scheduling conflicts. *This season re-introduced player(s): Finsgraphics (Fin) *During Season 10, Pat personally announced that he would retire from playing the UHC gamemode, but somehow returned. ** It was later confirmed that Pat was only a substitute and same goes for 8BitHomo (Dylan). Though, Dylan could be part of the UHC roster in future seasons. ** Pat also did not record any of his UHC S11. *This season introduced the most cross-generation players in the entire series expanding to 10 different seasons. **S1: Straub, Graser, Pat, and Poke. **S2: Tofuu, Rusher, Grape and Tybzi **S3: Bayani and MrMitch **S4: Tomahawk **S5: Mc4Meh **S6: Fin **S7: Kiingtong and JWong **S8: Kevin and Dfield **S9: Talekio **S11: Rumble, Dylan, and Huahwi *This is the only season to not contain any female players. * JWong currently hold the fastest death with only 1.1 minutes into the game. His death was caused by the TNT Explosion from a Desert Temple. He later made a joke tutorial of how to raid a desert temple. *100th episode of the entire series is the second episode of this season. *Speculation has begun on who could have taken the 22nd, 23rd, and 24th spots on UHC. The most possible candidates are: Hbomb, Bee, Dolphin, Devon, and Kermit as they are UHC regulars. *This is one of the few rare seasons where the amount of players are less than 24 which also includes Season 1, Season 7, and Season 10 . * The first 2 Players to die is Team Grey of Season 10 * It is thought that Practice UHC was suppose to be the real UHC but somehow was not chosen to get uploaded. * Link for the Practice UHC Practice Season 11 (To compare which was better results for you) * M4M found Kiingtong's diamond chestplate on the ground in the nether and found Tomahawk's diamond legging on the surface. ** The legging was picked up by Dfield after killing Tomahawk but Dfield tossed it away. Coincidentally M4M picked it up and was also eventually killed by Dfield with Dfield tossing the legging away again. * Pat is the only participant to not record in this season. * Graser has escaped from two people (DField, Grape) and officially became Graser the Magician. * This is the second season to carry over to the next year, the first being Season 4. * Graser, Poke and Bayani all escaped from Dfield once. * In Season 3, Grape got his seventh kill after he died to Bayani, Dfield gets his seventh kill while still alive. *Dfield sets a new UHC record for most kills in one season with 11 kills (Rusher, TYBZI, Grape, Mitch, Tomahawk, Fin, M4M, Talekio, Huahwi, Rumble & Bayani). Episodes : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation '' Gallery ... Videos ...